clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
Card-Jitsu Fire was a multiplayer game that was first accessible for members who were ninjas. It was a spin-off of the classic mini-game, Card-Jitsu. Card-Jitsu Fire, however, differs greatly from the original Card-Jitsu. Non-members could play Card-Jitsu Fire for the first time ever during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. After the party it was once again members only. On May 9, 2013, the game became available to non-members permanently along with Card-Jitsu Water and the newly released Card Jitsu Snow. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gameplay The game's field consists of two rings of tiles. Players in their turn must select a tile from the inner ring which determines the amount of steps they will move from 1 to 6 in the outer ring. These tiles were flipped so players had to choose it randomly. Players could choose between two tiles to move to from the selected amount of steps. There were three types of tiles that players could land on, an element tile, cycle of elements tile, and two cards battling tile. When a player landed on an element tile, a battle would begin where all players select a card of the same specific element from their current list of cards. When a player landed on a cycle of elements tile, they would get to choose the battle element. In both battles, the player who got the highest card number did not lose any points, while the other opponents lost one energy point. When a player landed on two cards battling tile, they would have an original Card-Jitsu battle against an opponent of their choice. This could also happen when a player landed on the same tile as an opponent, and they would battle against each other. In this type of battle, players could lose one energy point or gain one. If a penguin stepped onto a tile in the outer ring of a particular element, and no player had a card of that element, all players would lose one point. A player's score was measured by their energy points. All players started the game with 6 points, and could gain or lose one point in the different battle types. If a player lost all their energy points, they were out of the game. The place of each player at the end of the game was determined by their energy points they have ended up with. Rewards Instead of earning Card-Jitsu Belts, a player earned parts to complete their Fire Suit. There were four parts to the Fire Suit. They are: FlameSandals.png|Flame Sandals Magma Coat clothing icon ID 4120.png|Magma Coat LavaMask.png|Lava Mask FieryHelmet.png|Fiery Helmet When players completed their Fire Suit, they would be able to challenge Sensei. If they won, Sensei would give them a Fire Gem for their Amulet to signify they have mastered the element of fire. What Sensei could say to the player *''"Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine."'' *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats."'' *''"Oh! You have a Beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train... Wait... Is that tied on?"'' *''"I see you're wearing the ancient Cloud Wave Bracers. Forecast is cloudy..."'' *''"Heh heh, Black Puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire..."'' *''"Heh heh, Red Puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face!"'' *''"Ahh, your Green Puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!"'' *''"Your Purple Puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burnt here."'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret masters of water... Water beats fire..."'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle is drawn to the Fire Suit.. Keen artistic sense."'' *''"Your White Puffle must concentrate in this hot place, for fire beats snow..."'' *''"Orange Puffle! Can he eat Hot Sauce?"'' *''"Brown Puffle! He can think like fire!"'' *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass..."'' Real life replication (game) This is a real life game, the instructions are: *Cut out a circle, and draw elements on it. Draw 2 amulets facing each other, and perpendicular to it, draw 2 card jitsu symbols. *Get a 6-face dice. *Get up to 4 different pieces of objects, small enough, something like Monopoly. *Have at least 25 cards. Best amount is 40–60 cards. *Have fun! Trivia *Penguins could help building the arena starting on November 13, 2009 by wearing a Miners Helmet, with or without a Safety Vest. The construction ended on November 20. *When the game started, the floor of the Fire Dojo and the mats were not in the Volcano, for it was just stones and Sensei's pillow. *Card-Jitsu Fire started when Volcano started to produce smoke at the end of September 2009 directly after The Fair 2009. This then led to Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, where you had to search for fiery items. Soon after the hunt, smoke began to darken the skies of the Club Penguin Island. After the Halloween Party 2009, the Fire Dojo started construction on November 13, 2009, exactly one year after the Dojo Courtyard was revealed. The game was eventually released on November 23, 2009. *If penguins challenged Sensei before completing their Fire Suit, they would have no chance of winning, the same happened in the original Card-Jitsu; although Sensei would usually let you win until he had 3 energy left. *In the process of development, the Club Penguin Team created prototype board games to test the concepts of Card-Jitsu Fire. Board games were also created for Card-Jitsu Water. Glitches *On the first day of its release, there was a glitch where the game would not begin when it was full. *If all of the other players quit and you clicked "OK," the game would freeze. This glitch was never fixed. *If you started a game and a friend popup appeared, you could open up your Buddy List while playing the game. This glitch was never fixed. *You would disappear but your clothes would not. This glitch was never fixed. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, all of the Card-Jitsu games had their matchmaking interface updated, and as a result of that, a glitch surfaced, where if you played on a 4-player mat and then when all the players were ready, you and the other players would turn Old Blue. This glitch was never fixed. Gallery Fire!.png Volcano game!!!.png|The Volcano, where the game was played Card Jitsu Fire log in screen.png|A Login Screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video Celebration of Fire Fire Dojo.png|The arena during its construction Gameplay.png|A screenshot of gameplay 1stplace.jpg|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire 2nd place Card Jitsu Fire.png|2nd place in Card Jitsu Fire CJF.png|The Card-Jitsu Fire "Wheel" FireBoosterDeck.png|The Fire Booster Deck cjfgameplay.png|Gameplay of Card-Jitsu Fire with four players. Note the penguin who got 4th place Fire ninja in-game.png|A Fire Ninja Sensei Loss (No Fiery Helmet).png|Trying to beat Sensei without the Fire Suit Cool Victory.jpg|A Fire Ninja winning with 10 energy points Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 1.png|A Ninja as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 2.png|Two Ninjas as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 3.png|A Fire Ninja as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Other Card-Jitsu Fire board game.png|One of the board game prototypes which led to Card-Jitsu Fire, as seen on Waddle Down Memory Lane, part 2 Video Card-Jitsu Fire (Club Penguin) Names in other languages See also *Card-Jitsu *Fire Ninja *Dojo SWF *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Fire Instructions *Card-Jitsu Fire Suit References External links *How to play Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:2009 Category:Multiplayer Games